Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power supply device, an image forming apparatus, and an output control method.
Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses typically include a charging device to charge an image bearer uniformly, expose the image bearer to form an electrostatic latent image, a developing device to develop the electrostatic latent image with toner into a toner image, a transfer device to transfer the toner image onto a recording medium, and fixing device to fix the toner image on the recording medium.
In transferring toner onto a recording medium having a coarse surface, the transfer rate to a recessed portion is low, compared with a projecting portion. Since use of a superimposed voltage in which AC voltage is superimposed with DC voltage can enhance the transfer rate of toner, there are image forming apparatuses that include a transfer power supply including an alternating-current power supply.